Aladdin and the Great Escape (Transcript) (VF2000's version)
Aladdin and the Great Escape (transcript) (VF2000's version) Cast *Aladdin as Antonio Spain *Sanjay Patel (Sanjay and Craig) as Stephen Spain *Carl Wheezer (Jimmy Neutron) as Travis Spain *Isabella Garcia-Shaprio (Phineas and Ferb) as Barry *Doug Funnie (Doug) as Buccaneer Jeffrey *Roger Klotz (Doug) as First Mate George *Hector Flanagan (Sanjay and Craig) as Captain Simon *Woody (Toy Story) as Dustin Spain *Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron) as Gingy *Tootie (The Fairly OddParents) as Sweet Demon *Anna (Frozen) as Amber *Libby Folfax (Jimmy Neutron) as Boo-Berry *Margo Gru (Despicable Me) as Rainbow Sherbert *Smurfette (The Smurfs) as Lemon Merengue *Coraline Jones (Coraline) as Raspberry *Wayne (Hotel Transylvania) as Police Officer *Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) and Snail Crew (Turbo) as Police Officers *Fozzie Bear (Muppets) as Mr. Malab *Stinky Pete (Toy Story) as Mayor Jimmy *Count Olaf (A Serious of Unfortunate Events) as The Mayor's Assistant *Alex Porter (PAW Patrol) as The Mayor's Great-Grandson *Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) as Professor Hamlin *Wreck-it Ralph as Martin Marigold *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Jude *Lenny (Shark Tale) as Reuben *Sheen Estevez (Jimmy Neutron) as Sven the Blob of Jelly *Megamind as Luntar the Looter *Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) as Luna Chapter 1: Opening Credits *(JimmyandFriends's Entertainment presents shows up, and is blown away as if by a stiff wind) *("Aladdin's Great Escape" title shows up) *(Rain crashes) *Wanda: Wallace, this storm doesn't scare you? *Wallace: No. How about you, Wanda? *Aladdin: I've heard your troubles. *Wallace: What do you mean? *Aladdin: Now I've received plenty of messages. There were questions about courage in each of them. And one of those questions is one of the world's trickiest: "How can I be a brave person?" *Wanda: Interesting. It's a wonder we ever get anything done around here. *Wallace: I don't think we should give him the chance. *Aladdin: (snaps) Hey, I've got a great idea! *(door knock) *(A very wet police officer shows up at the diner doors) *Wayne: Are you open? *Wanda: Read the sign. *Wayne: I'd like a turkey burger and an order of zucchini fries. *Lorax: (off-screen) Coming right up! *Wayne: Hurry up with it, will you? *Wanda: Here's the order you wanted. *Wayne: Thanks. That'll be 50 cents. (She pays him) Thanks. *Aladdin: Anyways, the messages I received gave me a clever idea. *Lorax: Oh really? *Wallace: What is it? *Aladdin: Do you mind if I told you the story of how an exodus started when people that didn't work secretly left without the leaders knowing? *Wanda: We'd love to. *Aladdin: So it all started, three days after the terrorist attacks, when we were whisked into a quadrant with a time-traveling sphere thing. *(Flashback to where Aladdin, Sanjay and Carl look beyond the gates into the clearing. The bucolic courtyard of the palace is filled with people blissfully going about their lives.) *Sanjay: Hey look you guys, a football game! *Carl: I don't really think so, Sanjay. *Aladdin: Time that Buzz, Dexter and their friends planned a raid for Ninaborough and took Ralph's worthless treasures. No more will they take Fresno, California, where we were. *Sanjay: Uh, today's September 14, 2001, Aladdin. *Aladdin: Eh, that's what I meant! It's three days after the 9/11 attacks! What was I saying? Oh yes. No more will they steal our land. No more will they put blue paint in the Marigolds' face soaps. *Carl: This stuff never comes off. *Aladdin: NO MORE will they call Chinese takeout that the Marigolds didn't order and-- *(Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl skids up on a bike) *Jessie: Three orders of sweet and sour tofu, and a shrimp fried rice! It says "for Aladdin". That's you, right? (She pays Aladdin and pedals off) *Aladdin: Thank you. As I was saying... those chuckleheads had the people cooped up for more than two years now so they can't hear or listen to any of our songs, nor be good at training, playing casino games, or anything! And that's why... the people will all be better off without those nemesises. Let's go! *Sanjay: Wow! *Aladdin: Believe or not, in this palace, we're famous! *Sanjay: Hello there. *Roger: Argh, prepare to be boarded! *Doug: Avast ye landlubbers! *Aladdin: Hey, Roger and Doug. *Doug Funnie: How's it going? *Roger Klotz: Hey, what's up? *Sanjay: What are you doing here? *Aladdin: Hey, you gotta help me. I've been kidnapped by Doug and Roger. *Carl: Besides, we're sailing over to the island of Ninaborough. They have lots of beaches. *Aladdin: Yes, and a nice retirement village. But, they got a million reports of a dark shadow laying upon the land. (He turns on a projector, and the projector shows a map of Ninaborough) We will sail over to the outer Fiesta Fun quadrant, tell them that this craziness has to end, and everything would be back to normal. Next slide, please. (The projector shows Alex speaking to the people) That same night, I will speak to everybody in the land. Next slide please. (The projector shows people climbing into a wagon hitched to the back of a reindeer) Then, the following morning, I'll call the men and women out and they'll help me out. Next slide, please. (The projector shows a baby picture of Wreck-it Ralph) *Doug and Roger: Awwwww. *Sanjay: Ralph looks so cute when he was a little baby! *Carl: He sure does. *Aladdin: Well, I... Just show the next slide please. *(The projector shows Aladdin battling Pa Gorg in a wrestling arena) *(Doug and Roger laugh uncontrollably) *Aladdin: Okay, who put that in there? *Isabella: (off-screen) I did! *Aladdin: Never mind. Of course, I'll have to build a bridge machine to end this nonsense as well too. *Roger: But, today is after the 911 attacks, so. *Doug: Nice. Now we'll be back. *Aladdin: Why? *Roger: We will shut this place down tomorrow at 9:30 p.m. (throws a bag of money at Aladdin) It's the least we could give you. *(Sanjay, Carl and Aladdin leave) *Aladdin: We need to head over, investigate and bring the notorious gang to justice. (narrator voice) So we headed to the town of Ninaborough. Why would we do this? Yes, it was a little odd. You see, a band of brutes known as the Marigolds came to town and made the population their slaves. They even turned this place into the amazing carnival of complaining. When we arrived, a few of them waved us with signs, hailing us that we were the most famous singing trio that's been several times awarded for exploratory work in the music industry. *Flynn Rider: They've returned! All hail Aladdin! Greatest of their own residental... ah... friends. *Aloysius: Did you prank them good, Aladdin? *Aladdin: Certainly did, O'Hare! *Aloysius: Awesome! *Aladdin (narrating): Yep. Ninaborough may or may not have been the trendiest spot in all the outer Fiesta Fun quadrant, but the founding fathers loved their foundation of the town and the people in it. They kept it running like an well-oiled, albeit slightly rusty, machine. Chapter 2: Clumsy Aladdin Hides a Secret *Aladdin: Ah, what a great day to be lead singer of a music group. *Hector: Ah! Aladdin! You've returned, me hearty! *Aladdin Narrating: What the Mayor Stinky Pete lacked in sentimentality, he made up for in ambition. *Stinky Pete: "...Sincerely yours, the Prospector, Stinky Pete." Okay, Mr. Squidward, read that back to me. *Squidward Tentacles: (reads note) Hmm. Dot, dot, dot, dash, dash... *Aladdin (narrating): And his scribe, Squidward Tentacles, was not one for small talk. Now every music man needs some perfectly good lines, and these Three Chipmunks, sometimes, needed the work. *Wayne: Woo-hoo, Aladdin! *(Several people surround Aladdin, Carl and Sanjay) *Aladdin: Okay, boys. I'm ready. Open the line! *(Isabella Garcia-Sharpio, a girl with horn-rim glasses watches from a safe distance) *Isabella: My name is Isabella Garcia-Sharpio. I am a kind girl. *Aladdin (narrating): So I wrote the entire slavery interview script and got it out on tape. The town gave it to a tycoon whose named "Wreck-It Ralph", who recently came to town. While he was not actually a tycoon in the major business sense and industry, Wreck-it Ralph was one of the biggest people to make much of a few bucks. *Wreck-It Ralph: Excuse me, I have an announcement. People of Ninaborough, become very afraid. Unless you be my slaves, I will terrorize Ninaborough. As my slaves, do certain things for me. Get rid of all real, rubber, mechanical, and/or plush flowers, sheep, cattle and chickens. Any pictures of them, too. Throw away all your baseball outfits and play baseball in your regular clothes. Flush your office supplies down the toilet. Throw your shoes out the window. Put your homework on fire. Give your food to the cats. Tell the dogs that they're bad. Throw eggs at an old man's house. Cut the tops of flowers and throw them in the garbage. Pick up all the cheese on the pizza and burgers and throw it away. Put lemons on an old person's eyeballs. Sweep the dirt off all the stairs. Skateboard down the aisles of a supermarket. Write a book about raccoons. Disguise grandparents as infants, and make them do things young children do. Dress up professors as cacti. Make a boat out of a race car and it will sink and everyone on board will die. Anyone who disobeys these rules will receive two choices: a visit from Stinky Pete and me and then be cast into the belly of a whale or be thrown in the Dungeon of Bitterness! Now, be scared! Hahahahahahahaha! No one messes with me. And if anyone obeys and works on all those, Sheriff Woody will rise from his grave and that person will leave town. And remember: Never let any men teach the people to put your trust into some TNT dynamite. Ta-ta! *Aladdin: (narrator voice) This caught the people's ears. Some of the people ran around, in terror, screaming. Others went into their homes. *Flynn Rider: It's every man for himself! *Roger: If you don't take risks, and tackle what you're afraid of, you will never grow as important people! *Doug: Why do you think Aladdin will put an end to this? *Roger: Maybe he's a super spy that poses as a songwriter. *Hector: I don't think that's it, guys. *King Candy: Who would do such a thing? *Hector: (Goes up to Alex) Madness! Madness, I tell you! MADNESS! *Aladdin: Okay everyone, the coast is clear! *Kristoff: Huh?? *Aladdin: Suit yourself! (Narrator voice) So me, Carl and Sanjay would take our creative minds, and our heads, and started out on our own expedition. This, as you can see, puzzled many of the people quite a bit, and this left Ralph wondering... *Wreck-It Ralph: What is up with that music trio? No one will see them on stage without Woody! The lead singer of the music trio is making me quite distressed. Why are they disrupting our ways? It's been thirty-eight years ago since the masked cop accused a boat captain for stealing twenty-thousand pounds of oral hygiene, and was testified in court. He didn't go to jail for that. He instead served community service. On an elegant-sized boat that sailed at high knots per hour. Since 1958, their music career has been clear. It always worked for us and gotten us everything we ever wanted. We're very greedy. Why, I have a whole closet full of worthless junk, enough energy to power our own heat lamps, and of course, self-portraits of misfit rulers in my hallway. *Mandark: I know. I mean, you once made Captain Hector a fake sheriff badge that said "The Sheriff of Nottingham", and threatened both Captain Hector and Aladdin with a pack of singing werewolves, singing Arctic bears, peas who grew up to become asparagus in space, lumber camp owners and floss farm owners teaching cowboy peas, and a monster made entirely out of traditional England dishes! You know, the haggis, the bangers and mash, the bubble and squeak, the steak and kidney pie, and the fish and chips? No wonder why that red-clad boy has plans of his own! *Aladdin Narrating: The Marigolds were so cruel to others. They lied. Most people, including Isabella, Doug and Roger, wished God would just send the Marigolds to heaven. I was shocked that none of my fans would listen to our songs, so I spoke to everyone that night. *Aladdin: Last night's plastic corrosion awareness meeting went well. Wreck-it Ralph moved to town. *Aladdin Narrating: People got worried about it. I told them not to worry. *Aladdin: Under all terms of agreement, everyone, including Wreck-it Ralph and his men, will now bow down to the Chipmunks. *Crowd: (gasp!) *Aladdin: Dear people, I bring you a message. A message, of true strength! *Crowd: Ooooooh! *Aladdin: Wait till you notice. In case you wouldn't know, we're gonna go against those big scary guys! Turn them into nothingness. Ralph and his gang of chuckleheads are gonna be very sorry if they ever ignored me. Why, the marigold dunces are up to no good I tell you. Let's see why he did all this stuff to you. *King Candy: He hit my kids with a stick! *Mr. Krabs: Instead of helping an old woman cross the street, he made me spend time talking to a payphone and a bus stop bench. *Elf Buddy: I barely don't even have a part in this show!!! (cries) *Crowd: How can we protect ourselves? *Aladdin: Then when the tycoon and his no-good minions depart, you will go back to your happy lives, including your wives. We'll give everything to be rid of them. I really do not want to see them on the internet. I hope they regret. *Crowd: What a nice person! *Aladdin: Because of what you said, you have enlightened me. And I wish you would help me, because the three of us can't do this alone. Alright. Good show everyone! Thank you very much. (Narrator voice) For you see, this town was founded in 1942, as a small band of cowboys and Indians went to raid a monastery, and when they went home, a few loops sent them to an desert island. Some of them were not that impressed by the look and feel of the empty isle, and some thought it was populated by vegetarians. And then they built a large casino in the middle of nowhere. That caused their work to be put on hold. So the sheriffs and the founding fathers let out a Joel McDonald-scream as giants began to invade the place. As they left, they turned the town into what the town is now. *Sanjay: See if it's important for you to do the right thing. (The crowd files into their homes, except a passerby) Not you. Make several posters of our plans to put an end to this slavery capade. Chapter 3: Wreck-It Ralph *Passerby: But, that'll take all day, and all night. *Aladdin: Well then, go pack a lunch. Fellas, this town is now the site of an "Official Character Investigation!" Be warned everyone. What you're going to see may or may not feature people who already did or didn't get a part in what you're watching, and you might see them do something you want them to do in what you're watching. After all, you can't trust everything you see and know, you know. *(A montage occurs with the people Aladdin encourages to help him with his plot giving payback to Wreck-it Ralph. They pelt some of Ralph's guards with pies and slushies, they throw water balloons, that they laid in their cups they were drinking out of, at the musical lock that kept Ralph's dungeon shut; causing some prisoners to be set free, they turn off the power but Ralph turns it back on from the inside.) *Aladdin Narrating: The very next day, the Chipmunks decided to put their plan to stop the slavery into action, starting with a visit with the mayor, in his office. First, they had to call out every person in town to come with them. *(Doug and Roger walked down the streets in the middle of an animated conversation. There are a few other people around, but not many.) *Doug: I cannot believe what just happened last night. *Roger: Aladdin just spoke to everyone last night and they made plans to stop the slavery. *Doug: I did not know that. *Roger: I wouldn't be excited. *Doug: People respect self-esteem. *Roger: I'd be careful if I were you. *Doug: Who do they think I am? Aladdin? *Roger: Man, Aladdin, Sanjay and Carl mania's sweeping the nation! If you're not on board to see what's new, you're gonna miss the train. *Doug: I didn't know that! *Roger: Honestly, I was hoping the message would make sense to them, and it did. That kind of frightens me on many different levels. *(There is a disruption in the street. Doug and Roger glance over and see the Chipmunks riding on Sven the Reindeer, pompously like they consider themselves extraordinarily important.) *(Trumpets blow as a crowd starts to gather) *Jack Skellington: Make way for Aladdin, and his loyal brothers! *Doug: (Whispering to Roger) Look, Roger. It's like I told you. I'd say it's about time they're ending this madness. *Roger: He's got a point. *Aladdin: Ladies and gentlemen, Ralph has begun the slavery plan. We're gonna sabotage all of these evil-doers.And then all the slaves will not like it a lot they're just gonna get up and leave town forever. All young men and all young women must come with me. *(Several nondescript people ran out and into Aladdin's wagon, hitched to the back of Sven. They like the idea.) *Aladdin: Ahh, young men... that means you Doug and Roger. *Doug: C'mon, Roger. (They got in) *(Aladdin notices Hector) *Hector: Aladdin! *Aladdin: Hector! *Hector: Long time no see. *Aladdin: Thank you. *Hector: Looks like your hiding something from Wreck-it Ralph. *Aladdin: Uh, well... *Hector: You were a big shot, as the number one harmonica soloist! (Flashback of Aladdin playing the harmonica) You and your brothers, got big! You you played so well! You were friends with Sheriff Woody Pride! (Flashback ends) Those people never let you leave your post. *Aladdin: Anyways, about the bridge machine thing... That's part of my plan. You can march a whole army across it! Last night, after I spoke to everyone, I went to a marketplace where Isabella's father worked at, and when he found out I'm going to use his bridge design to trap the Marigolds, he refused to build it! So I fired him. So do you want to help me with this plan or not? *Hector: Do I ever! So, we'd better get out of this spot before the police chief arrives and asks for my side of the story. *(Hector hops in as Aladdin raises an eyebrow) *Elf Buddy: So you guys are famous. *Gobo: That's pretty cool. I mean, have you always been famous singers? *E.B.: Or do you have to go to school for it? *Mr. Turner: Um, wasn't Wreck-It Ralph serious about those things he forced us to do? *Eugene H. Krabs: Hey, I can see my house from here! *Aladdin: I can't believe we're gonna have so much fun stopping the slavery. *Doug: But where's that Garcia-Sharpio fellow? *Aladdin: Hmm? Oh, she went to watch the workers work. I know, there are too many workers. The founding fathers were not pleased with Ralph making people work. *Mr. Bunny: This is exactly like the time we battled the sea creatures of Gooseville? They never stood a chance against us. *Mr. Turner: Or when we faced the terrible vultures from Singapore. We would've lost if one of our founding fathers never had the idea of turning the power off when they can leave it on! *Hector: Or when we fought the cattle invaders from Bethlingham, and he built that giant robot out of rubber cement and duct tape! *Aladdin: Although the last one never happened, you get the idea. Wreck-it Ralph, you are a born loser! I believe the founding fathers are pleased that we gave his guards a portion of payback. So, we're giving him, well, the whole enchilada. *People: Look at that! I hope he doesn't get that hat dirty. I've never seen him before. He must be a stranger. Chapter 4: A Visit with Stinky Pete *Stinky Pete: Do you think Aladdin's gonna like me? *Count Olaf: Oh, you bet he will! *(Toilet flush) *Squidward Tentacles: Everyone likes you, under the penalty of death. *Alex Porter: No doubt about it. He's big and strong, charming, handsome... why, he likes to play his own harmonica. *Stinky Pete: Well, alright then. Bring them in. (stares at the gold basket) Great granddad loves his little cuchi-cuchi-coo... *Alex Porter: Oh, shut up. *Wreck-it Ralph: My plan seems to be working perfectly. Stinky Pete, my army and I are exceptional creatures. We deserve popsicle, and bobblehead versions of ourselves! *(Door knock) *Aladdin: Pizza delivery! *Squidward: We did not order any. *Aladdin: Uh, yes you did. But I can't remember when. *Stinky Pete: Okay. *Sanjay: Okay, person delivery! *Stinky Pete: Why and how did you manage to invite people into my office? This isn't a town meeting. *Carl: We're gonna give those awful brutes a boatload of payback. *Stinky Pete: Oh, great. Come in. *(The door swings open, and Aladdin, Sanjay and Carl enter. Aladdin is wearing a trash can as a disguise. Sanjay is wearing a cardboard box as a disguise. Carl is wearing a cow costume as a disguise.) *Aladdin: I'm Aladdin. *Sanjay: I'm Sanjay Patel. *Carl: And I'm Carl Wheezer. *Aladdin: And together we make up this famous gang of singing rodents ... "the Chipmunks!" *(An off-screen photographer takes picture of them) *Carl: Here's the deal: Please let the people go. *Sanjay: Set them free. They want to leave. *Aladdin: No more digging and stacking and writing hit songs. Adios! *Stinky Pete: Let you go!? *Alex Porter: His talking is negatively affirmative. *(Aladdin, Sanjay and Carl take off their fake disguises.) *Philo: Yeah, well; we'll just see what the mayor has to say about this guy. He's been hauling twenty wheelbarrows an hour. Thirty is the minimum. *Jack Skellington: But I'm old! I can't do 30! Try thirty at my age, you ungrateful... *Stinky Pete: Enough gentlemen. The rule's 30. If you can't do 30, you'll land in the belly of a whale. *Aladdin: I got a great idea. I'm going to draw a dodgeball at that guard. That will set one of the slaves free from that guy's clutches. (Aladdin readies a dodgeball) *Sanjay: Ready, Aladdin? *Aladdin: Roger! *Carl: Fire away! *(Aladdin proceeds but he gets immediately smacked by Count Olaf) *Count Olaf: Nobody draws a dodgeball in the mayor's office but me. *Stinky Pete: You want me to let you go, eh? *Aladdin, Sanjay and Carl: Yes... *Stinky Pete: This will go for them. So, wacky music trio, I'm doubling the workload for the workers, by hauling 60 wheelbarrows instead of 30. That includes, digging without shovels and picks to boot. *Aladdin: That's a relief. I don't have to dig without a shovel. *Carl: Me neither. *Stinky Pete: Go tell your people you're going to make their lives even more astounding. Get back to work!! *Aladdin: I don't even work for Ralph! Nor do my brothers. *Sanjay: Things get a little worse. What do you think, Carl? *Carl: I'd be forced into oblivion. What do you think, Aladdin? *Aladdin: Digging without shovels does feel like they're going to suffer through exhaustion. Let's just go for now. (throws annual pass and lifetime magazine subscription) This is for you. For Disney World. See ya later! *(door slam) *Stinky Pete: Save me some of your albums! *Alex Porter: Wreck-it Ralph has a whole closet full of old clothes, toys and books! It was located at the rear of his palace hallway, and is called "Ralph's Amber Room". *Stinky Pete: Like if someone had a key from his bedroom, and used it to unlock the door to the amber room, and mountains of junk tumble down onto the person who uses the key! *Alex Porter: That pretty much settles the Chipmunks to take a break from performing music. I mean, they do stuff besides performing for people, like attending school. *Stinky Pete: So Aladdin likes to recharge his batteries. Chapter 5: Canyon Guarding *Aladdin: What? *Sanjay: Did you even pay him? *Aladdin: I gave him an annual pass to Disney World. And a lifetime subscription to Las Vegas Weekly. *Carl: Oh man, that must've been generous. *(Flashback to the present day) *Wanda: Wait, when and how were you ever a right-hand-man?! *Wallace: Yeah, and who's Captain Hector? *Lorax: Why'd you give the Mayor a pass to a theme park? And a lifetime subscription? *Aladdin: Patience good people. A great story like this can't be rushed. I will skip ahead to where I got to guard the canyons. And Carl and Sanjay finished telling the workers that they were going to make their lives cheery and hopeful. *Wallace: Go ahead, and someone get me a smoothie. *(Meanwhile, at the mines...) *Hector: Sure is blazing out here. *Doug: It sure is. (gasp) They're hauling sixty barrows per hour. Roger, we got to get out of here! *Roger: (digging with his bare hands) I just can't fight the fact that Stinky Pete's forcing me to work with my hands. *Doug: Snap out of it, you Mexican potato! We can't let Aladdin and his brothers handle this dilly of a foe alone. Come on, we've rounded up everybody. *Roger: I'm telling you! You, Hector and I went down to the police station and I showed the policemen wanted posters of Wreck-it Ralph, and it said that he committed crimes, such as breaking stuff. *Hector: Well actually, he also uploaded a playlist of videos of one of his daughters dressed up as a hippie dancing to eighties music in the backyard of his house he lived in when he was born, every summer night. I bet all his neighbors paid to see her dance in every single upload. That playlist became so popular on the internet. *Aladdin: (notices a worker) Hello there. *Worker: Hmm. *Aladdin: It will be back to my head and hello again, Woody. *Cookie Monster: (Struggles) *Aladdin: Let me help you. *Cookie Monster: You're the spitting image of your own self! *Mandark: Everything okay here? *Aladdin: Everything's fine. *Mandark: He giving you a hard time? *Cookie Monster: Yeah, what if I am? *Mandark: Looks like you need to learn a lesson in respecting your superiors. *Aladdin: Leave him alone! *Sanjay: Ready to aim that dodge ball at Mandark? *Aladdin: Ready as I'll ever be. *Carl: That's settled. Now go for it. *Aladdin: I'm on it! (Aladdin knocks Mandark over the canyon with a dodgeball. He was covered by rocks and boulders. The workers cheered for him.) *Cookie Monster: You saved my life! *Hector: He was gonna hurt him! *Roger: I've never seen you before. *Doug: That guy is really funny! Chapter 6: Isabella's Escape *Roger: Did you tell him? *Doug: Well... no. *Roger: Did you tell him what can happen to someone who is kind? Will he head for the hills? *Hector: I don't think we should give him the chance to tell him. *Doug: Oh well... no... I'm a little nervous about that bullying a guard thing, Aladdin had done a good thing for it. And bullying... is on my list of fears. I can't tell him what will happen to a person who is like that guy. When he was little, Woody gave him the harmonica. He rode on the magic carpet! What's next? A ball playing with a ball and then the ball explodes, leaving black soot onto the other ball's face?! *Roger: A penny saved is a penny earned. *Hector: I'd love to see the two of you try to throw your evil twin brother into the valley, Roger. Of course, I'd love to see you two as some of the boulders that guy who is not the sharp blade of the sawmill, and his two cohorts knocked onto Mandark! I think he died due to the lack of, let's just say, Pear products. *Roger: Not only that, we could tell them. Aladdin could never do anything neat, like training, or finishing, or ANYTHING! Nothing! *Doug: Zilch! *Roger: Nada! *Aladdin Narrating: Isabella's face turned a bit red and she got on a boat and sailed off. Several other people went with her. *Tootie: That's unusual. *Hector: (following them) Someone get me a few wet rags to clear the black soot off of my face. *Aladdin: Evening! *Carl: Can we come aboard? Chapter 7: Setting Sail/Isabella's Dream *Wanda: Is that the end of the story? *Wallace: That's because these are story bumps. They're sailing to a Stuff-Mart. Right, Aladdin? *Aladdin: No. They were not sailing to a Stuffmart. *Wallace: Gourd's Gym? *Aladdin: Nope. Not Gourd's Gym. *Wallace: Mr. Slushie? *Aladdin: I don't think so, but maybe. *Wallace: Walgreens? *Lorax: Well, you did stand up to a foreman who was threatening his family. *(Flashback to where Doug and Roger are standing on the dock) *Doug: If you show your face in this village... *Roger: We'll throw it in the dungeon of bitterness. *Hector: And the rest of you all too! *Roger: We'll track you down if nothing good happens to us. *Fozzie: Tie everything down! We'll be fine when the water doesn't rise up in the hold. *Aladdin: Au reviour, Ralph! Au reviour, people of this fair island. *Cindy: So where we going? *Anna: I don't know where. *Cindy: You heard her! *Anna: Well, if it isn't Captain Muzzie the Dental Hygiene Stealer. *Korra: Woah. That's what I call a "Fixer-upper". *Aang: There's this guy who wants to marry you. *Lenny: His mom was the leader of a band of people. *(White limbo. Isabella sails across.) *Buzz Lightyear: Isabella? Isabella? Where do you think you're going? Isabella! *Isabella: I can't hear you. *(Dream ends) Chapter 8: The Storm! *Aladdin: How am I gonna convince them it was an accident? It was no big deal to knock that guy over the cliffside, and crash into the valley. (to Fozzie Bear) And you're responsible for putting the entire crew in danger because of a storm coming! *Fozzie Bear: What? I didn't do anything. *Aladdin: (tugging onto Fozzie) Oh, yes you did. You put the entire ship in peril, and it's all your fault! *Fozzie Bear: What? My fault?! *Aladdin: So, guessing that the officer dumped the stolen dental hygiene into your hands, right when the police showed up; that's why you put the entire ship, but not its crew, in danger. *Fozzie Bear: But I don't want to be fish food! It's humiliating, which is also why I had to spend five years steering the boat. *Aladdin: Don't be ridiculous. But you only had to serve three years. *Fozzie Bear: The policeman said I couldn't count. *Sanjay: Nice. Not everyone's in danger. We got more musical spirit than anyone else on this vessel! *Carl: He is correct. *Aladdin Narrating: Then, the sky turned gray. Dark clouds filled the sky. And it started to rain! It was a doozy of a storm! *Isabella: Man, I did not get a lotta sleep last night. It's because of this big rainstorm. *Dracula: (rows by, spraying water at Aladdin from his water gun) *Aladdin: Holy smoke, he got me! I'll take care of this. I'm going to teach this policeman a lesson. (jumps onto Dracula's boat, and rips the sail) *Anna: Aladdin! *Aladdin: You're on your own now, Officer Dracula. *Tootie: Aladdin! The storm! We've got to get out of here! *Aladdin: First of all, I have to make a few examples out of him. (tosses the oars into the sea) *Cindy: You know, I think Anna and Tootie are right. Maybe we should head back! *Aladdin: Almost done! I hope this learns your lesson. (uses rope to get back on boat) Nothing great comes to those who do the wrong thing, after all. *Fozzie Bear: If you go to me again, you are marooned on a desert island. I will also make you walk the plank. *(A wave sinks Dracula's boat) *Dracula: Meet me downstream with styling gel! *Aladdin: I don't know why the police officers that arrested you had nasty haircuts! (narrating) Everyone on board tried to keep the ship steady. But it was no use. *Sanjay: Alright, everyone. Listen up. We're on a hunt and we're gonna find out who the reason for this storm is. *Carl: Until we figure this out scientifically, we don't know how to weed them out. (A person holds up a picture of a weed) No, not that kind of weed! *Sanjay: Now line up! Aladdin, hit it! *Aladdin: (activates a lever) *Everyone: (lines up) *Sanjay, Aladdin and Carl: (stand in front of them) *Sanjay: DJ, time for the test. *(A DJ puts on some music) *Aladdin: No person will resist singing along to this. *Carl: Do not ever croon this song. *Aladdin Narrating: Then everyone lined up. The Chipmunks told them that no one will sing along to the song a DJ puts on. *Tootie: Would that include...? *Aladdin: Silence. *Cindy and Anna: (cough) *Aladdin: It was you! You two are the reason for the storm! *Cindy: No, no! We only coughed! We swear! *Aladdin: Turn it up louder! *Sanjay: Don't even think about singing along. *Carl: Or you deserve to... I'm not sure. *Fozzie Bear: Yes it's true. I will not be busted. *(Record scratch) *Sanjay: Well, well, well... Look who it is. Fozzie Bear himself. *Carl: Get off the boat. *Aladdin: It was only a little storm! You've been entitled for a refund, underneath the circumstances, you know, with you dying and all. Chapter 9: The Outboard Motor *Cindy Vortex: Hey, I just remembered something. Maybe you don't have to do that! Every fall, my cousin from London asked me to take care of... this! This is an old boat motor. *Aladdin: Let me show you how this works. Come on now, hoist me up. (Gets on Cindy's head) It appears that one pushes this black thing and pulls the cord. *(Motor goes fast) *(SPLASH!) *Aladdin: Oh my goodness. *Aang: About that song you encouraged us not to sing along to, I really didn't like it. *Lenny: Mai oui. That song hurt my nostrils, my eardrums and my brain. *Anna: That song also gave me an earworm, cancer, and heartbeating. *Sanjay: Now, let's kidnap Fozzie. *Fozzie: No! *Carl: Wait a minute, he sung with wolves and polar bears. *Sanjay: He shouldn't have. (Flashback of Fozzie begins and shows Wiley and Sons, a dental floss camp as the black shadowy figure of Wayne that pushed his cart with a huge brown sack in it. He stops by Fozzie who seems dumbfounded and innocent. He turns around and tilts his cart to make the bag slide onto Fozzie, and the snail crew, and Dracula arrest him. On the bottom-left reads "38 Years Ago...".) Thirty-eight years ago, Fozzie was caught at Wiley and Sons Floss Camp, with 20,000 pounds of dental floss. *(Police sirens are heard as Sanjay talks, and the flashback ends) *Sanjay: Technically, he wasn't considered an employee of Wiley and Sons, Inc. He also had an encounter with aliens! Besides, as a result of the disastrous hygentic fiasco, Wreck-It Ralph testified against Fozzie in court. *Aladdin: He did not go to prison. *Fozzie: But I didn't intentionally do anything wrong! *Carl: (ties him up) Just keep walking. *Aladdin: Face it, Captain Fozzie. Or should I say, "Plain Old Fozzie". Thanks to your friends over there! In that little neon city! And on this boat! Say goodbye to us. All because of you going through the cowboys over there, mute cow-type animal, owls, honey-loving bear, doves, wind, rain, ghosts, Wii U, beauty of the graves with a G in the head, wind... I mean, sun, ox. Chapter 10: Fozzie Bear Gets Swallowed by a Shark *Lenny: I'm going to walk away now. *Doug: (offscreen) Inconceivable! *Aladdin: Aah! *(Fozzie gets to the rear of ship) *Carl: Please don't let us die for his sin, and please do not hold us responsible for his death because this wasn't our fault. You have sent this storm upon him, for your own good. *Aladdin: So long, old pal. *Sanjay: We will remember you in our dear hearts. *Aladdin Narrating: So we took poor Fozzie and threw him overboard. *Sanjay: Oh. That kind of weed. *Isabella: Did I have sea water in my ears, or did they just give the captain a sprain? *Aang: Either way. *Sanjay: Aim this time! *Carl: Reel him in! *Aladdin Narrating: As they tried, I threw the life ring onto Fozzie. He is then swallowed by a shark! Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Then the boat was dragged by the shark. Everyone collided. They shot various items at the shark. Tennis rackets! Croquet mallets! Even a bowling ball! The shark then spit out the life ring. The duck float popped out of the water. Then, meanwhile, something entirely less noble went on at the distant Ninaborough system. And boy, you're not going to enjoy this! People were working, and it was not fun. *Hector: It's no use, boys! The red capped-boy I hired to watch over the workers left me watching them, well, be unorganizable. *Roger: What're we gonna do? *Doug: Well, that leads to a strict question. We know that Fozzie got "fired" due to being eaten by a shark, and because Aladdin and his two brothers got on that ship when they stopped at a gas station, and have been riding with the crew on there for miles and miles, yet no one really stopped to ask them who they were, but where are they now? Chapter 11: "What is Up with Isabella?" *Doug: Oh, what is up with Isabella? What's up... with Isabella? *Roger: We're telling you that girl. Doesn't fit our own styles. *Doug: Oh, since 1984, (pulls out brown photo wallet) her strategies are clear. And she dignified herself into becoming a true girl. What things get out are a little obvious. When we get ahold of them, you're giving me the creeps. This royal village is where she'll sleep. Perhaps - this will clear things up. *(BAM!) *Roger: For those boys. *(They post the edict onto a wall) *Doug: Because of her niceness going around... *Choir: What is up with her, anyway? *Doug: And the law was passed. *Roger: The deed was done. *Doug: And their troubles have just begun. I agree with Aladdin. I'm tired of those guys taking labor too far, so he, Sanjay, Carl, and a majority of the people who live here feel like giving them the boot. *Aladdin Narrating: Everyone in Ninaborough heard about this, including the mayor. So they decided to follow her and find out. *Hector: It took me a whole morning to wipe the black soot off my face after a bomb hit me last night! *Doug: Let's go. (Places edict in his satchel) *Roger: Oh, yeah! That totally cleared things up! *Hector: Uh, I'd rather go with the Prospector... *Doug: Come on! *Hector: Oi, thank goodness it's meatloaf night. (Hops off) *Aladdin Narrating: Meanwhile, onboard the boat, I was still nervous. I thought it had been the worst day of my life, but I was wrong. Things haven't started to get bad yet. But hey, by the end of tomorrow, I knew that this whole ugly mess would become a funny memory, don't you guys think? Chapter 12: Aladdin's Super Grabber *Cindy: Well now that we got rid of former Captain Fozzie, the Dental Floss Bandit, do we have to hire a new captain? *Aang: I'm sure he'll learn to do what's right. *(A cannon ball flies past Aladdin's face) *Flint Lockwood: I am Flint. And these are Bo Peep, Luigi and Guido, Chuckie Finster and Fix-it Felix, Jr. Stay right where you are! Drop your sails. *Aladdin: Okay. *Flint: Ten - nine - eight - seven - five - four - three - two - one! *(BOOM!) *Sanjay and Carl: You skipped six! *Aladdin: Mighty sorry, fellas. *Sanjay: (holding a fish) All of you better grab something and charge. *Carl: (holding another fish) I agree with you. *Aladdin: Put those things down, you could hurt yourselves. (Sanjay and Carl drop their fishes) I'll take care of this. (swings over to Flint's ship) Now, Flint; this boat gives you your energy. And to keep our lives generous as a respectful genius would be, the island of Ninaborough thanks you all for your generous donation of all your powers. We can use your energy for our own purposes! *Flint: You're crazy. *Aladdin: Stay right where you are. This will all end soon. *Flint: Are you gonna do something mysterious to us? *Aladdin: Yes... *Flint: I'll have you know that... *(Before Flint could say anything, he and the others felt the ship shake. All the luggages, frozen yogurt machine, picnic stuff, unicycle, anvil, boombox and more stuff came flying out.) *Luigi and Guido: He's taking our luggage! And the frozen yogurt machine! *Bo Peep, Chuckie and Fix-it Felix, Jr.: No, not the Frozen Yogurt! *Flint: You can't do this to us! What's your point? *Aladdin: Is that the best you can do? *Flint: Maybe... *(The boat crashes) *(Fade to back in the diner) *Wallace: Ha-ha-ha-ha! You've split my sides. *Aladdin: Which I'm pretty sure those guys didn't get hurt, crashing their boat like that. *Wanda: So what happened to them? *Aladdin: Lockwood and his gang saw that the boat sank, so they had to swim the rest of the way. At least the people on that boat I boarded all have new luggage and new hobbies to do. *Wallace: And more than twenty-four different flavors of yogurt! *Lorax: Oh, come on man! Tell me what's going on? *Aladdin: I think this could really catch on. (narrator voice) Then after a day of sailing, we arrived at a palace. This was the same palace we went to earlier. Chapter 13: A Mysterious Sea Mirage *(Fade back to where everyone's on the boat) *Sanjay, Carl and Cindy: What is that? *Anna, Tootie and Aladdin: A great whirlpool! *Aladdin: Man, first there was that rainstorm and a pool of sharks, then pillaging from a bunch of no-good pirates, and now do any of you think that the whirlpool was gonna be the end of us? *Everyone else: No... *Aladdin: Seeing how those chuckleheads will soon wake up in Loser City. *(As Flint and the gang are talking this out with the mayor and Ralph...) *Wreck-it Ralph: Whose idea was this to foil my plan? *Flint: This was all Alex's idea! I am not going to go bowling with you on Tuesday nights, Stinky Pete. *Fix-it Felix, Jr.: I am going to go home and sleep. *Wreck-It Ralph: You really didn't think I was gonna... (chuckles) That was just a... just a joke! I wouldn't... what are you gonna do? (The mayor's lamp flickers and burns out) *Stinky Pete: Should I prepare us all for evacuation? *Wreck-it Ralph: No, not yet. This is our land. *Stinky Pete: A land of endless fun, and misfit rulers. Things aren't the same without everyone! *Wreck-it Ralph: Well, this is our problem. We're gonna figure this out. (Stinky Pete goes up to his room, as Ralph notices the empty streets) How can I figure it out? We're doomed. *Flint: He's turning into a sympathetic person. *Sheen: He is a sympathetic person. *Guido: (takes the jelly jar and eats Sheen) *Sheen: No! We will bury you! *Luigi: That's one deja vu moment. Chapter 14: Making Plans to Honor a Special Guy *Flint: I wish I were more creative with things like that. *Flynn Rider: Would you like an order of seven larges, with extra cheese? *Squidward: Look, the mayor and I told you a million times that we didn't order any pizza. *Aloysius O'Hare: Oh sorry. *Luigi, Guido, Fix-it Felix, Jr., and Chuckie: Get off the mayor's property or we'll call the cops on you. *Flynn Rider: Well then do it. Go on! *Flint: Maybe I will, gosh! *Bo Peep: (reluctantly) Come in! *(Door swings open) *Aloysius O'Hare: Flint! *Flynn Rider: We have the most urgent request. We're wondering if... *Flint: Woah, woah, woah! Wait a minute there, guys. Let me ask you something. I need a little creative advice. *Flynn: Okay, what is it? *Flint: That silly red-clad chipmunk should give all our stuff back to us. And before he left, he stood up for a foreman who was threatening one of his friends. Got any ideas? *Aloysius: We're flattered. That kind of person deserves... a parade. *Flynn: I think he should be dressed in royal robes. *Flint: (holding notepad) Alrighty... *Flynn: And be marched through the whole city on a horse. *Flint: Fascinating.... *Aloysius: And maybe, let him wear one of their crowns. And one of the noble princes should lead him through the streets - proclaiming: "This is a really neat guy. Everyone likes him. He's brave - and has rugged good looks." *Flint: Hold it! Did you say All those things you've mentioned? Do that for that guy - the man who saved a canyon worker's life from falling to his death. Be sure you two be the ones to go with him on that parade, okay? We're going to find out who will do the work now. They're leaving. Lucky thing you dropped by. *(Squidward stands by the door) *Flint: The mayor has to get some sleep. *(As Flint says this, Squidward slams the door on Flynn and Aloysius, knocking them flat) *Flint: G'night! I wonder whose fake masks are these? *Aladdin Narrating: As they shared ideas, things went entirely less noble in the palace. It was the break of dawn. Doug and the others approached in. *Aladdin: Really? If the entire population of that quaint little island cared about our speech, then where are they now? *Hector: We're right here! *Doug: Should you prove the charge? *Isabella: I guess so. (pulls out edict) *Roger: She's making it up. *Aladdin: I think I should have Sanjay build a bridge machine. *Carl: Good thinking, Aladdin. *Sanjay: Building that enormous bridge machine out of the various pieces of wood you'd find made it far more believable. If you didn't have the idea to do it, then... *Aang: We'd all be in trouble! *Korra: Hey, that's right. They'll be here. *Helicopter Driver: Weather Copter 5 here, with some news. You gotta get down there and see this! *Jet Pilot: Four-two-three point tower, we have been grinded! *Space Captain: Houston, you gotta see this! *Aladdin: (Narrator voice) I told the people what I had done, and that the bad guys are coming. After thinking over a bit, Doug, Roger, Hector, Lenny, Aang, Korra, and Isabella all agreed. *Roger: Can't you see we have a... problem? *(They saw Chuckie, Flint, Ralph, Mandark and the others approaching) *Sanjay: (gasp!) It's the mayor! *Carl: And he's got a posse! *Aladdin: Perhaps we should ride out and tell them to take it easy on us. *Aang: Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen. There's enough of Alex, Sanjay and Carl to go around. Chapter 15: The Chipmunks' Courage *Aladdin: Hey, I have an idea! (to some people) Now here's what I need: caber! *Mr. Bunny: Uh, what kind of cable should I use? Jumper cable, steel cable, internet cable? *Aladdin: No, not cable, caber! And no, I am not picky. Stone! *Knight: Where can I find a stone so that I can kill this dragon? (stone flies onto hand) Thanks. (throws stone at dragon and he dies) *Aladdin: (stone flies to Aladdin) Thanks, kind knight. Rope! *Archaeologist: Where's my lasso? (A palace guard hands him lasso) Thanks. *Aladdin: Go!! You guys bring me the bridge machine. *Isabella: First of all, one of the people that heard your speech mistook caber for "cable". *Aang: B. You indeed ask for the rope and the stones thanks to a knight and an adventurer-archaeologist. *Lenny: And 3. Well, you did ask for the bridge machine. *Aladdin: You three do realize you said "First of all", then "B.", and then "3." They don't really match! (Narrator voice) So I decided to turn the bridge machine into a catapult. *Aang: After you said rope, you would've implied Anna, Tootie, and Cindy to, maybe.... take their pants off? *Aladdin: (chuckles) I knew that thought was hilarious! We're gonna need a counterweight. Bring me something heavy. *Anna, Tootie, and Cindy: How about we take our pants off and use those as a counterweight? *Aladdin: No, no, no, no. Not that! I needed a real counterweight, something heavy, like that band of brutes! *Aang: Yes sir! I bet you know what you're doing. *(They carried the Marigolds) *Gobo: We got the heaviest things we can find. *Wreck-it Ralph: We're not heavy! *Aladdin: Good. But I do need a little more. *(They toss Korra onto the counterweight) *Korra: But I don't work for the Mayor! *Sanjay: It's a crying shame, but... *Carl: It cannot stand in the way of progress! *Gobo: Pardon me, do you have any Grey Poupon? *Aladdin: (raspberry noise) *(SPLASH!) *Wreck-it Ralph: Oh, my. This doesn't look good! *Marigolds: Aaugh! Ooh! Oh, my! Can I get on your shoulders? Oh merciful Lord, you can't do this to me! *Aladdin: (Narrator voice) So the Marigolds flew into the ocean and they've been missing ever since. *Roger: No person ever risked himself for that of an evil master. *Doug: You guys are alright. *Hector: What I told you! You three know that you like doing what's right. Without your skills, Alex, even building that enormous bridge machine; we would've been in grave danger. We wouldn't have won. *Sanjay and Carl: Same deal with the sea creatures, and the vultures, and the cattle invaders from Bethlingham. *Aladdin: Yes, I know the last one didn't really happen. *Woody: Hey, Alex. *Aladdin: Uh, how's it going? *Woody: Everything has gone a little over without you. *Wayne: Isabella, this picture says "This was all my idea. Love, Aladdin." Until then, expect a text message on the mayor's office desk, first thing in the morning. *Aladdin: That's okay. But with the help of my two friends, we took them down. (to everyone) See? I told you all that we'd be better off without those no-good bullies, and... oh! I get it! We got them gone and the slavery ended in, which you call, the BIGGEST fish story of all time! *Isabella: I knew this was too good to be true, but for... *Sanjay: Don't even think about it. *Carl: As if Aladdin's plans weren't bad enough... *Buzz Lightyear: Good job. Here, I got you a little something. *Aladdin: (opens book) "Hail, mighty man of valor!" I'll treasure it always. And that will be where I keep it. On my nightstand, right next to my bed. Now wait a minute... how come the production team said you were only a one-off, when they BARELY reused your model!?!? *Buzz Lightyear: It was kind of, well... I don't know. You'll have to talk to the director. *Wayne: Tell it to your cellmate, Mr. Lightyear. *Aladdin: Being courageous can be a good thing. It is not that hard to do. See it beyond yourselves, and see what good it does you too. *Hector: I'm the kind of person who asks for much. I would not know if it came through in the clutches. *Aladdin and Hector: Gladly, we'd never compete with our enemies. *Sanjay and Carl: That's right. Do what's right, especially when no one else is looking. *Hector: Oh I see what you're trying to say! *Aladdin: You're the best, Chief! You walk with God. You're honored and revealed. *Hector: Nice of you to say. *Aladdin: But those Marigold guys don't do this fun stuff. And that is real weird! *Hector: That sure doesn't sound like a nice group. *Aladdin: Nope. But sometimes being courageous don't mean you have to try before giving up. But all things sure are possible when you're alive - not a single pulp. *Hector: Sometimes you have to be patient, everything will work out in the end. *Aladdin: So you're saying you're persistent? Even if your great, big dreams come true? *Hector: Once you've got the strength you need to stand against your foes, there's no 'turning-back'! Not even when you're not existent. *Aang: It's true. Isabella is becoming the next mayor of Ninaborough. Things are bright again in the royal village of Ninaborough. *Lenny: She is planning to build a statue commemorating their founding fathers. *Roger: That slavery was very despicable. *Aang: Tell him, Roger! *Roger: I would feel the same thing too if someone did this to me, Merry Aladdin. *Doug: Yeah, me too. *Woody: Me four. *Aladdin: Well, I... I... I, ah, guess it looks like I'm not the only one who thinks everything is DESPICABLE! All these plans that I've made, made me forget about the past and look forward to the future. *Everyone else: (Stares at Aladdin for like 5 seconds then Aladdin leaves off with book.) *(SLAM!) *(Fade to black.) *Wanda: You don't mean... *Aladdin: Yes. Isn't it great that you can do the right thing, especially when not a single person is looking? *Wallace: So? *Aladdin: Your genius has spoken. I'm afraid there won't be any matters slip into your own heads. But no matter, go on, have all the courage you can muster! This is right up there with the story of Elsa, a young girl who became the queen of Persia, which is now modern-day Iran, quite the contrary! *Wallace: Wow. Great speech. *Lorax: You may not have won the war, but you taught us everything about courage. *Wanda: Speaking of which, I got this CD as a gift for you. *Aladdin: Thank you. (reads CD) "A Thousand Years". *Wallace: Well what're you waiting for? Let us hear your singing voice! *Aladdin: Okay! (Aladdin goes up to video jukebox with CD. He inserts it into the jukebox. We go into the screen. We fade from where everyone's outside the mayor's office in Ninaborough) *Roger: We thank you all for coming so early, everyone, to what will be Isabella's first day of work as the new mayor. Woody's talking to his sons right now, to see if they'll give us just a few minutes. *Doug: Woah, who is that guy anyway? *Aladdin: Heart beats fast Colors and promises How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone, All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer I have died every day waiting for you Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more Time stands still Beauty in all she is I will be brave I will not let anything take away What's standing in front of me Every breath Every hour has come to this One step closer I have died every day waiting for you Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more And all along I believed I would find you Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more *Hector: This is amazing, Woody! Everyone is attending today's festivities, the technique is great, Aladdin's holding it together, and there are a few lively pianists available. *Aladdin: One step closer One step closer I have died every day waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more And all along I believed I would find you Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more... *Aang: That sure beats the song that Aladdin forced us not to sing to while we were on the boat. *Aladdin: Yep, after many years, the early people of Ninaborough were in their new home! *(Fade to back in the diner) *Aladdin: So that was the end of Wreck-it Ralph's slavery apocalypse. Up to the last minute, I was worried that everyone would think we were losers, and failures. Like Captain Hector Flanagan said, it's important to do the right thing no matter what everyone else thinks! Because I followed his advice, things got better in the world. Yes, some amazing things happened that day. The people made a statue to honor me, Sanjay and Carl, Doug and Roger became Isabella's assistants, Hector started becoming the captain of the ship that Isabella got on earlier, and even though me, Woody, Sanjay and Carl left, we still kept in contact with everyone through video chats, phone calls, text messages, handwritten letters and emails. *Wallace: Nice! So, Aladdin, what'd you learn today? *Aladdin: What'd I learn? Let me tell you. Sometimes it takes a whole lot of courage to do what's right, and stand up against someone who's bigger and more powerful than you are, but if you look deep inside yourself; you may find you do have the courage to stand up against people who do the wrong things! *Wanda: That's wonderful! *Aladdin: Well, goodnight; I gotta go on home now. *Wallace: Okay. *Lorax: Be careful out there... looks pretty bad out there. *Aladdin: Thanks. Catch you on the flip side! *Wanda: Why are the Chipmunks so popular? *Wallace: Just roll the credits, Wanda. Roll the credits. *(Aladdin leaves as the screen fades to black) *Hector: Remember matey, thar be an important lesson t' learn from this tale. Whenever ye see three giant chipmunks in yer sight 'n ye see them stop th' slavery planned by some pickle, do nah acknowledge that fact. *Roger: Instead, ye must log th' whole thin' onto a videocassette, DVD, VCD or Blu-Ray, 'n then watch it all o'er 'n o'er again wit' yer hearties 'n family! So scallywags, I hope ye enjoyed this hilarious high-seas odyssey about three wannabe chipmunks. *Doug: Remember t' see a chicken on a bicycle, don't forget t' share yer eggs wit' th' scallywags, 'n also be sure t' cast yer vote fer yer fav'rit Silly Song! *Hector: And also remember this: Never be afraid to do what's right! *Doug: We'll see ye all next time. *Roger and Doug: Goodbye! Chapter 16: End Credits *Directed by JimmyandFriends *Written by John A. Davis *Produced by John Lasseter, Rumen Petkov and Cory Edwards *Musical Score Composed and Produced by Kurt Heinecke *(JimmyandFriends's Entertainment shows up) *(Fade to black) Post Credits Scene *Cindy Vortex: Okay everyone, including our new captain, Hector, I've bought a new outboard motor! *Everyone excluding Aladdin, Sanjay and Carl: Yay! *Aladdin: Another outboard motor? Sanjay, Carl, get the thing started! *Everyone excluding Aladdin, Sanjay and Carl: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *(Sanjay and Carl start up the motor and it goes through the deck of the ship, chasing everyone again until the motor falls into the sea. Hector gets angry.) *Aladdin: Uh-oh. *Hector: (throwing Aladdin, Sanjay and Carl overboard) Oh! That's what you three get for thinking the disaster that goes everywhere with you becomes just plain silliness you've tried to make it just as fun as you'd think! I hope you learned your lesson. To make sure you do, I'm going to have to speak to your adopted dad, Woody, about this. Category:Transcripts Category:Jimmyandfriends Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:VeggieFan2000